1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in hanging devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device for facilitating the suspending of articles from a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many places, such as department stores, grocery stores and the like, it is frequently desirable to suspend articles, such as displays and the like, from relatively high ceilings. At the present time, it is usually necessary for the person installing the suspended articles to climb relatively high ladders and work in somewhat precarious positions for attaching the holding devices to the ceiling. The hazards of this work are considered disadvantageous by OSHA, and in addition are time consuming for the person doing the installing operation.